Esta luna nueva
by Eiko007
Summary: Este es un one-shot post-manga de la primera luna nueva que Inuyasha y Kagome pasan juntos despues del final xD jijijiji un fic corto pero tierno espero que les guste


"**Esta luna nueva"**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Kagome respiro profundamente mientras admiraba la noche y sentía su frio aire acariciar su rostro, se puso de pie llevando el agua en una cubeta en una mano y la antorcha en la otra, era luna nueva y no se veía mucho en el bosque a esta hora, regreso despacio por el camino que conoció tan bien de vuelta su cabaña, de ella e Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió abiertamente alumbrando un poco el camino por donde iba luego de tropezarse un poco en una piedra y derramar un poco de agua, miro la Hakama roja mojarse un poco y pegarse a su pierna, pero no el dio mucha importancia, sonrió abiertamente al ver la cabaña, con la fogata en su interior, la cabaña estaba bastante cerca del rio, no tenia que alejarse mucho, apago la antorcha en el suelo y entro por la puerta dejando la madrera con aun un poco de tela en el suelo junto a la entrada.

Sonrió al ver a Inuyasha con su cabello negro abrazando a Tetsaiga y recostado junto a la pared, le sonrió abiertamente y dejo la cubeta a un lado notando que la sopa estaba lista, tomo dos tazones y le sirvió, tomo otros dos tazones mas pequeños y coloco el arroz, se alejo del fuego y ofreció a Inuyasha sus platos.

"Gracias."

Kagome asintió sentándose a su lado, comenzando a comer, no era que ella fuera una gran cocinera, pero su madre la había enseñado bastante, y el hecho de tener que adaptar lo que sabia a esta época no le resultaba muy difícil, Inuyasha estaba muy callado y sabia porque.

Hoy era la primera luna nueva que pasaban juntos desde que regreso.

Desde que se casaron.

Desde que hicieron el amor.

Kagome sonrió abiertamente sabiendo que había esperado esta noche, creyó que su periodo arruinaría la ocasión, pero no, se detuvo el día anterior.

Kagome comió despacio, su vida junto con sus amigos era tan normal que no podía explicarse como cada día se sentía mas feliz, nada se comparaba con la felicidad que sentía al sentir al Hanyou respirando en su cabello, al ver su brazo alrededor de su cintura, al sentir su calor, siempre dormían desnudos, y ella no se quejaba.

Kagome resistió las ganas de reírse por lo bajo al pensar en el, Inuyasha era siempre tan tímido, siempre fue tan… introvertido, ella pensó que las cosas cambiarían una vez que se casaran y mas aun por todo el tiempo que había pasado, pero no, las cosas no habían cambiado.

Ella podía hablar durante horas e Inuyasha no diría una sola palabra y solamente hablaría si ella le preguntaba algo, en mas de una ocasión pensaba que la estaba ignorando, pero cuando volteaba verlo tenía su mirada fija en ella, su mirada era brillante y… diferente, le veía de una forma, especial.

Inuyasha no era del tipo romántico, no le llamaba por nombres bonitos o era caballeroso, y mucho menos le permitía caminar con el tomados de la mano, pero si estaban a solas si la dejaba tomar su mano aunque declarara que fuera estúpido.

Su boda fue preparada por Miroku, Sango y Kaede, y la boda no fue proposición de Inuyasha, el mismo día que regreso por la noche mientras todos comían juntos y hablaban de sus vida y como las cosas habían cambiado Sango dio a entender que Inuyasha tenia una cabaña en el bosque y podría vivir con el, y Kaede insinuó que para vivir juntos tendrían que casarse, y comenzaron a hablar de la ceremonia, Inuyasha no dijo nada, incluso a ella, simplemente dijo que era su decisión.

Ella creyó hasta cierto punto que el no quería tal cosa, pero cuando al día siguiente que fueron al Go-Shimboku juntos por su iniciativa, Inuyasha se lo había pedido, dijo que no quería que le vieran de menos por estar con el, que para eso aunque fuera tendrían que casarse, y ella le hablo de no querer obligarlo a tal cosa, y el le dijo la confesión mas romántica que sabría tendría del Hanyou…

"Todo este tiempo estuve solo Kagome, recordándote, queriendo que estuvieras aquí conmigo, ahora estas aquí y no voy a dejarte ir."

Kagome termino de tomar la sopa dejando el tazón en la madera, respiro hondo y sonrió sintiéndose llena, volteo a ver a Inuyasha, estaba serio mirando la fogata abrazando a Tetsaiga, serio como siempre, con esos ojos azules oscuros, observo su perfil, y sintió su corazón latir mas rápido, evito mirarlo y trago lentamente, no sabia como decírselo, como comenzar.

Inuyasha era extremadamente tímido, la noche de boda fue muy vergonzosa, torpe y dolorosa, en la oscuridad de su cabaña, después de que todos se marcharan, pero también fue una de las mejores noches de su vida, jamás olvidaría las lagrimas de Inuyasha, como suspiro palabras de disculpas en sus oídos por el dolor que le causo, no le confeso su amor ni nada, de hecho había aceptado el hecho de que el Hanyou quizás jamás se lo diría a la cara, pero sabia que la amaba, lo veía en sus ojos, como ahora le sonreía cuando estaban solos.

La noche siguiente cenaron, y se acostaron a dormir, Kagome creyó que Inuyasha no traería el tema, o que habrían conversaciones vergonzosas, pero no fue así, Inuyasha no necesito decir nada, simplemente se colocolo sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, cuando sus manos comenzaron a soltar su yukata supo que era lo que el Hanyou quería.

Diez veces, lo habían hecho diez veces, hasta que su periodo llego y Kaede y Sango tuvieron que informarle como se trataba en esta época, sintiéndose extraña porque las mujeres se sorprendieran que ella no supiera y les explico que en su época las cosas eran diferentes, que se tenían comodidades incluso para eso.

Y entonces Inuyasha no había dormido con ella en el futon, había dormido sentado junto a la pared abrazando a Tetsaiga como ahora.

"Duerme Kagome."

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirando al Hanyou, Inuyasha no estaba mirándola, estaba mirando el fuego, Kagome asintió y se sentó en el futon dejando la frazada extendida mirándolo, Inuyasha volteo a verle ella coloco su mano junto a ella en el futon, Inuyasha evito su mirada.

"Es luna nueva."

Kagome suspiro y se puso de pie de nuevo, tomo a Tetsaiga de el e Inuyasha le miro serio, ella le ignoro y se saco de su saya clavando la espada en la pared, sabiendo que ahora toda la cabaña estaba bajo la protección de la espalda sonrió y se arrodillo frente a Inuyasha tomando su mano, Inuyasha evito su mirada, Kagome se sorprendió al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Kagome parpadeo varias veces, Inuyasha había hecho prácticamente todo cuando hacían el amor y pensó que ya no seria tímido, pero esto confirmaba su error, le sonrió y beso su mejilla, sintiéndola suave y cálida, su piel siempre era mas suave cuando era humano, no era que su piel como Hanyou no fuera suave, no, era firme, lisa, perfecta, pero su piel como humano notaba en este momento que era casi como la de un bebe, mas frágil, mas delgada, mas difícil de pelear con ella.

Llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas sosteniendo su rostro en ellas sonriéndole, se acerco a el y le dio un beso suave, lento, Inuyasha no le correspondió, se alejo de el mirándole confundida, Inuyasha suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

"Es luna nueva Kagome."

"Yo se, vamos al futon."

Inuyasha mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pero sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir ese tono sonrojado.

"No."

Kagome suspiro.

"¿Por qué no?"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos fijando su mirada en la de ella.

"Estas sangrando."

Kagome le sonrió.

"No, ya no."

Inuyasha le miro sorprendido.

"Tu siempre sangraste cinco o seis días."

Kagome se sonrojo sintiéndose avergonzada, sabia que Inuyasha tenia un olfato muy desarrollado y ya que el jamás menciono tal cosa no sabia que el estaba consciente de su período, nunca lo supo.

"Si Inuyasha, tienes razón, pero en el tiempo que estuve en mi época tuve problemas y me dieron medicamentos por un tiempo, cuando deje de tomarlos, mi periodo era mas corto y regular, y así ha estado por un año ahora."

Inuyasha asintió y ella sonrió, si, había tenido problemas, depresión, estrés, y dolores menstruales extenuantes, los medicamentos para el dolor y los anticonceptivos ayudaron mucho, y decidieron bajar el medicamento de forma lenta, un año después ya no había medicamento, y en el año mas que había pasado todo era normal.

Kagome se puso de pie hablando su mano, Inuyasha evito su mirada pero se puso de pie, Kagome sonrió abiertamente y le llevo hasta le futon, se sentó en el e Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, Kagome respiro hondo y llevo sus manos hasta el Haori, soltándolo despacio, Inuyasha no dijo nada, simplemente miro sus manos, ella se sintió nerviosa, sabia que lo que hacia era muy atrevido, y la idea que tenia en mente era muchísimo mas atrevía, pero por lo visto Inuyasha era muy tímido como para dar este paso.

Una vez que soltó el Haori y el Kosode Inuyasha le ayudo a sacarlos de el, y cuando llevo sus manos hacia el nudo de la hakama Inuyasha coloco su mano sobre la de ella, Kagome volteo a verle y noto sus mejillas sonrojadas una vez mas, pero el no estaba mirándola, estaba mirando la fogata.

"La fogata."

Kagome volteo a ver, aun tenia suficiente leña.

"Creo que terminamos antes de necesitar ponerle mas leña."

Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Hay mucha luz."

Kagome miro a Inuyasha confundida, el suspiro y fijo su mirada en la suya, de inmediato le vio incomodarse y sus mejillas sonrojarse aun mas, Inuyasha regreso su vista hacia el fuego.

"No… quiero que me mires."

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirándolo confundida.

"Yo creí que tu podía ver un poco aunque estuviera tan oscuro."

Inuyasha asintió.

"Si, veo, sin detalles mayores, pero puedo ver."

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirándolo, pero Inuyasha no regresaría su mirada a al suya.

"Yo también quiero verte Inuyasha."

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Tu eres hermosa Kagome… y yo… yo no…"

Kagome comprendió, soltó la Hakama y llevo sus manos hacia las mejillas del Hanyou, Inuyasha volteo a verle con esos ojos oscuros, vio la angustia en ellos, el dolor.

"Inuyasha… tu eres hermoso."

Inuyasha abrió un poco más su ojos, y luego evito su mirada.

"Me da pena."

Kagome sonrió levemente.

"A mi también me da pena."

Inuyasha volteo a verla.

"Pero tu eres hermosa."

"Tu también Inuyasha."

Inuyasha suspiro e intento ponerse de pie pero ella tomo su mano y le hizo perder le balance cayendo acostado en el futon.

"Oye!"

Kagome le sonrió al hombre molesto, Inuyasha le miro con los ojos mas abiertos al verle sentase sobre sus muslos a horcajadas sobre el dejándole atrapado, Inuyasha le miro con el ceño fruncido, Kagome le sonrió y avanzo sobre el de rodillas, Kagome sonrió ampliamente al ver su mirada desviarse de su rostro al cuello de su yukata desarreglada dejándole ver arte de sus pechos, Kagome tuvo que evitar los deseos de reírse por lo bajo, Inuyasha nunca había actuado así frente a ella, y le sorprendía, Kagome bajo la yukata de sus hombros y se inclino sobre el Hanyou colocando sus pechos cerca de su rostro, Inuyasha cerro los ojos y sus manos subieron hacia ella para tocarla, Kagome sonio al verlo relajarse, descendió sus labios sobre los suyos e Inuyasha correspondió a su beso, despacio.

Kagome gimió con suavidad cuando Inuyasha apretó un poco sus pechos en sus manos, y se deslizo despacio hacia abajo, besando su cuello, Inuyasha se tenso de inmediato y dejo de moverse, alejo sus manos de ella, Kagome decidió acercarse a su oreja y paso su lengua por la orilla de esta, Inuyasha gimió y arqueo su espalda, llevando sus manos hacia sus brazos.

"Kagome... no…"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente e Inuyasha le miro confundido ella decidió ignorarlo y lamio el centro de su cuello, Inuyasha gimió despacio y comenzó a depositar besos húmedos en su pecho, Inuyasha simplemente arqueaba su espalda contra ella gimiendo con suavidad, Kagome sintió su respiración agitarse y aquel lugar entre sus piernas humedecerse cuando Inuyasha dio un pequeño grito cuando sus labios se posaron sobre su pezón, Inuyasha era tan sensible.

Inuyasha era tierno y cuidadoso con ella, Kagome creía que era por lo que habían lastimado las primeras tres veces, para su sorpresa las segundas dos veces había habido sangre en las sabanas también y le sorprendía, ella no sabia que eso sucediera, y a pesar de que Inuyasha era grande sabia que tenia cuidado con ella, lo que Inuyasha hacia con ella era suave y lento, no aquel apuro en el que los actores de las telenovelas se encontraban mientras se comían a besos entre las sabanas, Inuyasha siempre se movía lentamente, y a pesar de que lastimaba y era incomodo, las ultimas dos noches que Inuyasha le había hecho el amor se había sentido mejor.

Kagome se deslizo hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo del Hanyou notándolo distraído, sonrió y aprovecho la oportunidad para soltar la hakama, Kagome sonrió cuando el no le interrumpió y trato de deslizar la tela hacia abajo, no pudo pero aun así movió la tela exponiendo al Hanyou, le miro detenidamente, en bachillerato habían visto mas esquemas, pero sus amigas la habían llevado por el camino del hentai, y a pesar de que era ilegal mostrar tales cosas aun así existían, y a pesar de que sus amigas se quejaban del tamaño de sus novios ella no se quejaba, Inuyasha no… no era pequeño como sus amigas habían descrito… tal vez porque no era humano.

Inuyasha se levanto un poco y ella elevo su mirada hacia su rostro, Inuyasha le veía nervioso… temeroso, ella le sonrió y llevo su mano hacia el tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos, Inuyasha de inmediato cerro los ojos y se dejo caer en el futon sin decir una palabra, ella sonrió y regreso su mirado hacia su excitación, llevando sus manos hacia su alrededor y comenzando a masajearlo, Inuyasha comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos y al levantar la mirada le noto con los ojos cerrados, respirando pesadamente y con las manos enterradas en su cabello, sonrió y regreso su mirada a su tarea, estaba segura que si no fuera luna nueva Inuyasha no le hubiera dejado hacer esto.

La tela estaba en el camino aun, frunció el ceño y comenzó a halarle, la tela no se movía, estaba a punto de pedirle a Inuyasha que se moviera cuando el por su propia cuenta levanto sus caderas y ella sonrió sacando la Hakama, pero no salió por completo, tenia que soltar los tobillos, bajo en el futon y soltó los nudos finalmente liberándolo de la ropa, miro hacia arriba admirando su cuerpo, sintió mas humedad entre sus piernas, Inuyasha definitivamente era hermoso.

Deslizo sus manos despacio por sus piernas e Inuyasha se tenso, trato de hacer que se relajara expandiendo sus dedos y acariciando mas de su piel, pero Inuyasha no se relajo, finalmente separo un poco sus piernas, y para su sorpresa Inuyasha se movió ante la presión de sus manos, sonrió abiertamente y se sentó entre sus piernas, Inuyasha flexiono sus rodillas y le dio mas espacio, Kagome se sorprendió de lo mucho que estaba cooperando, llevo sus manos nuevamente a su erección y siguió masajeándolo, Inuyasha comenzó a jadear y a hacer pequeños sonidos de nuevo, y cada sonido le erizaba la piel.

Elevo su mirada notando como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, como sus labios estaba entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, Kagome miro su cuerpo y supo que Inuyasha estaba confiando en ella como nunc había confiado en nadie, como jamás confiaría en nadie mas, le exponía su cuerpo en la noche de la luna nueva, Inuyasha era suyo.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas luchar por espacio para dejar que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa enorme, no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero hasta este momento seguía pensando que de una u otra forma ella era inferior a cierta miko a los ojos del Hanyou, porque no le había confesado su amor, pero esto era muchísimo mas valioso que cartas y palabras falsas escritas en tarjetas y globos, ella sabia que esto era mucho mas.

Se inclino hacia abajo y lamio despacio su piel, Inuyasha gimió con fuerza.

"Oh Kami- Kagome- ah-"

Sus caderas se levantaron un poco y ella cerro los ojos y partió sus labios descendiendo sobre el, Inuyasha comenzó a gemir con mayor fuerza, y ella después de un par de movimientos sintió su sabor, se sintió satisfecha y trato de introducir mas de el en su boca, no era mucho lo que había en su boca, trato de llevar mas de Inuyasha al interior de su boca y el Hanyou movió sus caderas una vez mas con un poco as de fuerza tomándola por sorpresa, llego al final de su garganta y Kagome entro en pánico, se alejo del Hanyou de inmediato y comenzó a tasar, llevo sus manos hacia su boca tapándola, no, eso había sido un accidente, si llegaba a vomitar Inuyasha nunca jamás le permitiría hacer esto de nuevo.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha estaba sentado abrazándola antes de que pudiera normalizar su respiración y estar segura de que la sensación de nauseas había desaparecido, simplemente tosió por liquido desviado, e Inuyasha paso despacio sus manos por su espalda, moviendo la yukata a su alrededor.

"Maldita sea, Kagome lo lamento, lo siento, yo… arg."

Kagome regreso su mirada a su rostro, Inuyasha se veía tan confundido, tan enfadado, y sabia que no era con ella, le sonrió y respiro profundamente, no, ya no había peligro, llevo sus manos hacia el pecho del Hanyou y le empujo suavemente, Inuyasha volvió a recostarse mirándola confundido.

Ella regreso a su posición e Inuyasha se lo permitió, pero cuando se inclino hacia el, el Hanyou se sentó tomando sus muñecas, ella levanto su mirada hacia el, e Inuyasha le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"No."

"Inuyasha…"

"No Kagome, voy a lastimarte."

Kagome le miro molesta.

"Dime que no te gusto y no lo hago."

Inuyasha evito su mirada y noto como sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como su Haori, Kagome sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo, Inuyasha correspondió a su abrazo finalmente y suspiro contra su cabello.

"En mi época la gente hace esto todo el tiempo Inuyasha, aun antes de… hacer lo demás."

Inuyasha se separo de ella de forma violenta mirándola furioso, ella se sorprendió, Inuyasha estaba… enfurecido.

"¿¡Hiciste eso con _otro_ en tu época!"

Kagome se calmo y le sonrió con suavidad, Inuyasha se calmo de inmediato, pero aun así le miro con el ceño fruncido.

"No Inuyasha ¿Recuerdas la caja que muestra imágenes?"

El Hanyou asintió mirándole ahora confundido.

"Pues ahí se miran muchas cosas, y además hay revistas y otras cosas, puedes saber mucho sin hacer nada."

Inuyasha finalmente se relajo.

"Como los pergaminos de Miroku?"

Kagome sintió sus mejillas calentarse, asintiendo sin saber que decir, Inuyasha asintió mirándole también con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Yo nunca haría algo así con nadie mas."

Kagome evito su mirada, Inuyasha llevo sus manos hacia su rostro volteándole hacia el de el, Kagome trago lentamente y le sonrió, Inuyasha le miro de esa forma, con esos ojos que brillaban con "te amo" escrito en ellos.

"Tu eres hermosa Kagome, y yo soy solo un Hanyou."

Kagome suspiro y le empujo nuevamente hacia el futon, Inuyasha se recostó mirándole nervioso.

"Prométeme que lo haremos en la mañana."

Inuyasha frunció el ceño de nuevo.

"No quiero lastimarte."

"Si no me lo prometes Inuyasha no voy a dejar que me toques."

"Tonta que no ves que te lastime como humanos y si…"

"No me lastimaste, fue un accidente, y además es normal que eso pase, tu eres el que puede comer tanta comida sin atragantarse, yo no puedo."

Inuyasha le miro con los ojos mas abiertos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo.

"Prométemelo."

Inuyasha suspiro y cerró los ojos.

"Si."

"Mañana."

"Si."

Kagome sonrió abiertamente y se recostó en el futon junto al Hanyou, Inuyasha suspiro y se volteo hacia ella abrazándola, Kagome sintió que ya no estaba tan duro como antes, pero que aun así no estaba suave por completo, Kagome sonrió ampliamente y llevo su mano hacia una de las manos del Hanyou, Inuyasha se separo un poco de ella y ella evito su mirada llevando su mano entre sus piernas.

"Tócame Inuyasha."

Inuyasha dio un sonido similar a un gemido y le toco despacio, tentativamente, Kagome suspiro sintiéndolo finalmente tocarla, Inuyasha no le había tocado, y sabia que sus garras podían lastimarla por accidente, pero sus dedos humano no podían.

Inuyasha deslizo un dedo en su interior y Kagome no pudo evitar gemir, se aferro a la espalda del Hanyou e Inuyasha se giro sobre ella, apoyándose en su otro brazo, descendiendo sobre sus labios, Kagome le beso con desesperación e Inuyasha llevo otro dedo a su interior comenzando a moverlos, despacio, ella comenzó jadear, Inuyasha hizo un sonido similar a un gruñido y separo sus labios de los suyos lamiendo su cuello, Kagome gimió enterrando sus dedos en su espalda gimiendo su nombre e Inuyasha movió sus dedos un poco mas.

"Inuyasha- mas adentro."

Inuyasha empujo sus dedos mas adentro, Kagome gimió y arqueo su espalda, Inuyasha gimió junto a su oreja moviendo sus dedos de forma lenta en su interior, explorando.

Kagome empujo sus caderas contra su mano y luego las alejo, Inuyasha comprendió porque comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, Kagome dio un pequeño grito y se aferro al Hanyou con fuerza separando mas sus piernas, Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir sobre ella empujándose contra su muslo y Kagome le sintió nuevamente duro, y hasta húmedo.

"Mas rápido Inuyasha."

Inuyasha obedeció y movió sus dedos con mayor rapidez, Kagome sintió aquella presión juntarse, sus piernas temblaron y contuvo la respiración, finalmente Inuyasha empujo sus dedos en ella de forma profunda, curvándoles un poco, tocando aquel lugar, Kagome dio un grito y se arqueo contra el Hanyou, Inuyasha dio un pequeño grito gimiendo y Kagome se retorció en el futon sintiendo los dedos de Inuyasha dentro de ella mientras su interior se contraía dándole placer.

Inuyasha se separo de su cuello y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso Kagome?"

Kagome le sonrió al Hanyou y llevo sus manso de su espalda hacia su rostro apartando su cabello de sus mejillas, su rostro tenia una fina capa de sudor, le sonrió suavemente.

"Cuando liquido sale de ti sientes placer cierto?"

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces tratando de concentrarse y finalmente asintió.

"Para las mujeres es diferente, es lo que me acaba de suceder."

Inuyasha le miro confundido, luego sorprendido y finalmente horrorizado, Kagome parpadeo varias veces e iba a preguntar que sucedía cuando Inuyasha se sentó en el futon alejándose de ella, mirándole… apenado.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha evito su mirada, usando su cabello como una cortina para ocultarse de ella, Kagome se asusto acercándose a el.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome noto al Hanyou con su mirada fija en su mano, le miro brillante y supo que era la mano con la que la había estado tocando, se sonrojo desviando su mirada hacia el, Inuyasha finalmente llevo su mirada hacia ella.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Inuyasha evito su mirada de nuevo.

"Que no te había dado placer."

Kagome suspiro comprendiendo.

"Inuyasha… no es que no me gustara, es solo que nunca había tenido un orgasmo, eso es todo."

Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados y Kagome noto movimiento, sus manos eran puños apretados, Kagome llevo sus manos hacia el.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha llevo su mirada hacia la suya nuevamente.

"Kagome… ves! Soy un Hanyou! Ni siquiera puedo ser… puedo darte esto! No podemos esperar las lunas nuevas y luego el resto del tiempo… no…"

"Shhh…"

Kagome llevo sus manos a los labios del Hanyou e Inuyasha se detuvo de inmediato, Kagome noto que cuando llevo sus manos hacia las suyas para tratar de aflojar sus puños las humedeció con ella misma, e Inuyasha cerro los ojos y se alejo de ella, Kagome le noto cerrar los ojos y lamer sus labios, Inuyasha abrió los ojos mirándole, de una forma diferente.

"Se puede de otra… manera, como tu lo hiciste antes conmigo?"

Kagome asintió sonriendo.

"Si Inuyasha, se puede de muchas maneras, solo hay que practicar, eso es todo, tranquilo, tu eres maravilloso, Inuyasha, tienes cuidado conmigo, yo te amo."

Inuyasha evito su mirada ante lo ultimo.

"Kagome…"

Kagome llevo su mirada a su regazo, Inuyasha no estaba como antes, aun estaba un poco duro, curiosa noto la humedad en su muslo, bastante, llevo sus manos hacia el y lo acaricio despacio, Inuyasha gimió y para su sorpresa se endureció de nuevo, Inuyasha tomo sus manos por las muñecas alejándolas de el.

"No, no yo, tu Kagome, enséñame."

Kagome se sonrojo y no pudo soportar el peso de esa mirada oscurecida, pero asintió, retrocedió acostándose en el futon nuevamente y Inuyasha le siguió, ella le sonrió abriendo sus piernas, Inuyasha se coloco entre ellas sentándose pero ella tomo uno de sus mechones, Inuyasha le miro interrogante y ella le sonrió con suavidad halando suavemente, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y Kagome besos su labios, Inuyasha correspondió el beso con suavidad y Kagome enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Hanyou.

Inuyasha le miro confundido y ella le sonrió empujando sus caderas contra el, Inuyasha suspiro y se empujo con suavidad en su interior, ambos gimieron, Inuyasha separo de ella y le miro a los ojos fijamente, Kagome le miro también, y en el momento en que tomo aire y vio sus ojos brillantes, vio esa mirada, supo que iba a decirle.

"Te amo tanto Kagome."

Kagome sintió la lagrimas en sus ojos, asintió y le abrazo con fuerza, Inuyasha también llevo sus brazos a su alrededor envolviéndola con su cuerpo, Kagome sintió las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas mojando su rostro y llegando a su cabello pero no le importo, Inuyasha se separo de ella y lamio sus lagrimas, Kagome se rio por lo bajo e Inuyasha le sonrió con suavidad.

"Hazme el amor Inuyasha."

Inuyasha le sonrió y comenzó a moverse con suavidad dentro de ella, Kagome disfruto del paso lento y suave, y descubrió que comenzó nuevamente a sentir aquella presión en su vientre, e Inuyasha gimió sintiéndole apretar mas a su alrededor.

"Kagome… ¿así?"

Kagome asintió.

"Mas rápido, no vas a lastimarme Inuyasha."

"Si te lastimo… dímelo."

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha suspiro moviéndose un poco mas rápido, Kagome sonrió abiertamente sintiendo sus músculos tensarse, sintiéndole aumentar un poco mas el ritmo, descubriendo que esto también estaba bien, le encantaba que Inuyasha tuviera cuidado, pero también le gustaba escuchar como gemía ahora y respiraba pesadamente.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse mas e Inuyasha gimió contra su cuello mordiéndola suavemente con dientes humanos, Kagome arqueo su espalda contra el gimiendo también.

"Mas rápido Inuyasha."

Inuyasha obedeció y antes de que se diera cuenta amos estaban moviéndose juntos, gimiendo y moviendo sus caderas el mismo tiempo, Inuyasha cerro los ojos con fuerza tensándose sobre ella, Kagome llevo su manos hacia sus mejillas.

"Déjate llevar Inuyasha."

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos azul oscuro aun mas oscurecidos, noto sus pupilas dilatadas y gimió cerrando los ojos y cortando esa vista cuando Inuyasha comenzó a embestirla con mayor fuerza, se arqueo contra el sintiendo su cuerpo entero tensarse, sus piernas soltaron su cintura y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del Hanyou con fuerza al sentí interior contraerse una vez mas con placer y el dio otro grito con fuerza imitándola derramándose en su interior.

Inuyasha se giro hacia la izquierda pegando su espalda la pared respirando agitadamente y abrazando a Kagome con fuerza, Kagome sonrió contra el pecho de su esposo, se sentía tan feliz, le abrazo con fuerza y llevo una de sus piernas al rededor de su cintura para acercarle mas a ella, todo lo que pudiera, deposito un beso en su pecho e Inuyasha le apretó un poquito mas.

"Kami Kagome… jamás creí que se pudiera sentir así."

Kagome se rio suavemente por lo bajo.

"Yo tampoco."

Kagome se separo un poco de Inuyasha y le miro nerviosa.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha fijo su mirada e la suya brindándole su atención.

"Estos tres años… yo no salí con ningún muchacho ni nada, tu fuiste el primero que me abrazaste, el primero que me besaste."

Kagome sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y evito su mirada.

"Yo quería saber… si ya habías hecho… algo así… o parecido… con alguien… mas…"

Inuyasha suspiro y Kagome sintió su mano en su mentón, Kagome trago lentamente y levanto su mirada hacia el Hanyou, Inuyasha le beso suavemente y luego fijo su mirada en la suya, aquella mirada suave y que decía "te amo"

"Kagome… yo soy un Hanyou, después de que murió mi madre, nadie nunca había tocado mi piel, ni para curar mis heridas, hasta que tu viniste y lo hiciste cuando conociste a Sesshomaru."

Kagome abrió mas sus ojos sorprendida, y luego de un intenta el enojo hirvió en su interior, su predecesora curaba soldados, personas, la miko se encargo de cuidar a Onigumo que le insinuaba cosas pervertidas según Kaede le había comentado, pero aun así consideraba a Inuyasha sucio por ser un Hanyou, en ese momento sintió deseos de golpearla a la cara.

Inuyasha le desconcentro besándola una vez mas, cuando abrió los ojos la cabaña estaba a oscuras, pero noto que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, sonrió abiertamente y noto la sonrisa de Inuyasha aun en la leve oscuridad.

"Yo era tan virgen como tu Kagome."

Kagome se sonrojo evitando su mirada, e Inuyasha se rio suavemente, Kagome parpadeo varias veces, Inuyasha no se había reído así nunca, no de forma burlona sino de forma… real.

El primer rayo de sol entro por la ventana y Kagome sintió el pulso del Youki del Hanyou regresar a el, Kagome admiro el cambio, Inuyasha finalmente le sonrió y Kagome abrió mas sus ojos sintiendo su mejillas arder al sentirle endurecerse en su interior una vez mas, Inuyasha le sonrió abiertamente y se giro sobre ella, besándola de forma rápida.

"Una vez mas."

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente.

"Si, pero recuérdate de la promesa."

Inuyasha le sonrió abiertamente y le beso una vez mas, Kagome sonrió arqueándose contra su Hanyou sintiéndole comenzar moverse suavemente, una vez mas.

_**Jueves 5 de agosto de 2010**_

Holaaaaaa! Ya me había escapado un tiempito x ahí xD jijiji, necesitaba escribir y me vine para acá, por ahí alguien me mando un mensaje para "Mi reina" y voy a ver si actualizo aunque sea un cap, porque ya voy a comenzar en la universidad de nuevo buahhhh! Y entonces voy a estar así, que esclavizada prácticamente, y no voy a ser liberada hasta diciembre, como el 15 : (

Weno weno con este one-shot realmente no se de donde salió la inspiración, simplemente abrí Word y comencé a escribir ayer, y hoy por la mañana, buala! Aquí ta en mini fic, weno espero que les guste xD

Y también quiero seguir con las parte de los otros fics que les dije jijiji xD pero es que me pase las vacaciones escuchando los audio libros de "Anita Blake, de Laurell K Hamilton" y me obsesione, son 19 libros, y todos los he escuchado en que dos o tres semanas, esta super chibo, pero me han dado pesadillas jijijiji xD no xq son de miedo pero xq son bien gráficos con los cadáveres y eso, y pos weno, yo veo cosas en los hospitales y también hemos estudiado a los muertos en los años anteriores pero como no tenían piel no era traumatizante xD y lo que mas me gusto es que Anita Blake es así súper mujer y así toda fuerte y eso, y no como la típica mujer que necesita ser salvada, aunque como desde el libro 10 y 11, tiene como 9 novios y en el 18 que estoy ahorita tiene ya como 14 jijijiji es bien divertido, mas xq todos saben y verdad… imagínense.

Juajuajua soy mala, no mentiras no me hagan caso, wena suerte en todo y pos ahí espero a ver si les publico algo mas, antes de entrar a la esclavización, todos mis compañeros andan súper preocupados que nos van a explotar jijiji xD

Weno weno muchisisisisissisisisissimas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, voy a publicar un fic que se llama "Destino" y espero que les guste, pero les advierto que he seguido trabajando en el, y que estoy atorada en este momento, pero ya veré como salen las cosas, solo les pido paciencia porque no voy a actualizar seguido xD así que desde ahorita gracias por sus lindos reviews y su paciencia y su apoyo xD

PD en un foro x ahí encontré que el hentai es supuestamente ilegal en Japón, es un dato curioso y si es mentira pos infórmenme xD jijijij


End file.
